


猜心遊戲(6)

by 0525_euphoria



Series: 猜心遊戲car [3]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 09:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0525_euphoria/pseuds/0525_euphoria





	猜心遊戲(6)

得不到一個人的心，那麼是不是就要禁錮她的身？周子瑜沒談過戀愛，僅管她和湊崎紗夏維持著這種只是“情人”的關係，她還是會跨越那條線感到背叛、嫉妒，雖然知道這樣是不對的但是就是沒辦法不去在意不去想。  
  
明明前一秒紗夏歐逆還在和自己接吻還在和自己翻雲覆雨後一秒卻可以看到她摟著多賢歐逆的脖子猛親她的臉頰或者纏著定延歐逆逼她和自己演情侶，明明我已經在妳面前搖了那麽久的尾巴為什麼妳還是要去看外面那些漂亮的小狗狗？我做得...還不夠好嗎...？到底要我怎樣做妳才願意只寵幸我一個人...  
  
無止盡的不安情緒一次又一次地籠罩著周子瑜，所以她只有逃避式的藉由湊崎紗夏的身體來獲得安慰，只要能夠讓她快樂、只要她還需要我的一天我就會毫不保留的滿足她的一切所需，所以...不要推開我不要膩了我好不好？  
  
_  
  
“啊.....不行....子瑜....不要這樣....我不行.....”  
  
身後的周子瑜正對著自己做著猛烈的抽送，每一下都酥麻的讓自己受不住的伸出手貼緊車窗，情慾的熱氣使得自己的手印浮現在了車窗上，增添了更深一層的曖昧。  
  
怎麼會演變成這樣呢？明明自己只是乖乖地被她牽著走，誰知自己被她帶入公司的地下停車場，然後對方開了保姆車的門示意自己上車接下來就是一連串驚心動魄的熱烈攻勢了。  
  
專心做著抽送的動作的周子瑜心裡可就簡單多了，因為她滿腦子裝的都是嫉妒。今天的音樂銀行特輯，湊崎紗夏穿著一件藍白相間且有兩條各是紅色和黑色的小背心，下身搭配黑色的闊腿褲，本來這樣的搭配再正常不過了，該死的就是沒想到那件小背心是如此的透明以至於把她裡面的蕾絲內衣都給顯現了出來，更不要說因為內衣的集中效果讓湊崎紗夏的雙峰之間產生了一條深深的溝壑。  
  
這些本該是要好好的封印在衣服裡的、本該就只有自己可以看也只屬於自己的景色，被記者朋友們以及粉絲們的大砲都給盡收在眼底了...  
  
越想越生氣越受不住的周子瑜在音銀下班她們回到公司後就跟經紀人借了車鑰匙隨便掰了一個理由牽著湊崎紗夏的手就往地下室停車場走去了。  
  
“子瑜？”  
“妳帶我來這裡幹嘛？”  
  
示意湊崎紗夏做到後座自己也上車後就關上車門，鎖上。  
  
看著周子瑜也跟自己一樣做到後座，但卻什麼都不說，眼裡似乎有著些許的...掙扎？等到她想再問一遍的時候卻被對方抱到她的大腿上坐著然後一雙手就圈緊了自己的腰。  
  
“歐逆...”聞著只屬於湊崎紗夏身體裡散發的清香周子瑜輕聲呢喃。  
  
“怎麼了嗎？”湊崎紗夏耐心地問著也不急著對方的答案。  
  
“歐逆...”又開始了，似乎只有擁抱她才能感覺到她是屬於自己的一樣。  
  
周子瑜感到自己又變世俗了，她開始控制不住自己...  
  
“子...子瑜？”一直擁緊自己的雙手開始在輕柔撫摸，然後湊崎紗夏感到周子瑜掀起了自己的上衣下擺，兩手開始伸進去做更進一步的貼身動作。  
  
“不行...”妄圖停止對方的動作的湊崎紗夏摸到手的時候周子瑜已經隔著內衣握緊了那兩片柔軟。  
  
“嗯~”  
  
在湊崎紗夏的雙峰處使勁揉捏按壓，逼得對方頻頻嬌吟，後伸出一隻手出來撥起湊崎紗夏一邊的秀髮，開始在她的臉頰直至嬌嫩的後頸皮膚處佈下綿綿細吻...  
  
“子瑜...不可以再留痕跡了...”即使身體處於火熱中還是不忘Momo交代的話。  
  
“啊！”才剛講完就感到對方在頂端處故意的揉捏。  
  
“啊...至少...在別人看不到的地方...”彷彿滿意於湊崎紗夏的回答，這次她輕吻了一下她的耳垂。  
  
右手開始往下伸進湊崎紗夏那件黑色的闊腿褲裡，很快往腿心中央摸去，一股黏熱的液體從指尖處傳來。  
  
“啊嗯！”毫無徵兆的一插到底，引得湊崎紗夏發出一聲響亮的嬌吟。  
  
“討、討厭...”以前的周子瑜都會做滿前戲才會進來，今天的她似乎一直有些猴急？  
  
將一根手指插進去後，周子瑜就停止了一切的動作。  
  
此刻的湊崎紗夏，衣物都完好的穿在自己身上，然而上衣被周子瑜撩起，她的一隻手正抓著自己的其中一處柔軟而身體裡則被她的一根手指填滿。  
  
“歐逆，看了今天的飯拍或是新聞圖了嗎？”極為正經的語氣彷彿此刻正對著湊崎紗夏做壞事的並不是她。  
  
“身上這套...是去美國那次買的VS嗎？”對著她的右耳極盡挑逗後伸出舌頭舔吻。  
  
“嗯...嗯...”有點無法專心在周子瑜的問題上，周子瑜每一次的舔吻都會讓她內壁裡的肌肉敏感地收縮，進而咬緊她的手指。  
  
“子瑜...給我...”湊崎紗夏受不住的哀求...  
  
“歐逆要乖乖回答才有獎勵阿！”強忍著抽送的慾望，周子瑜道。  
  
“沒有...我沒有看...”  
“是嗎...”  
  
“那我告訴妳，我看了，照片上的紗夏歐逆有多迷人妳知道嗎？”  
  
刻意再次靠近她的耳朵...  
  
“就差躺在我身下的妳了...”  
  
“啊～”只是周子瑜的一句話，湊崎紗夏就達到高潮了。  
  
敏感的小可愛，周子瑜滿意的心想。  
  
“那內衣呢？是VS的嗎？”  
“對...”  
“我記得妳說過要私底下穿給我看的...歐逆忘了？”  
“沒有...那是另一套...”  
“是這樣嗎...”  
“可是今天這麼多人都看到了，說實話，我有一點點嫉妒，這樣也是可以的嗎？”  
  
感覺湊崎紗夏的內壁因為自己這句話又更緊地收縮著，周子瑜滿意的笑。  
  
手指終於不再只是按兵不動，快速地抽插將湊崎紗夏帶至激烈的高潮。  
  
不待湊崎紗夏緩一緩又開始一波新一輪的抽送...  
  
“不、不要這樣...不要那麽快......”  
  
然而周子瑜這次好似走火入魔般直至湊崎紗夏哭吟嬌聲求饒才終止了這場情慾。  
  
看著累得昏迷過去的紗夏歐逆，周子瑜卻覺得怎麼都要不夠...  
  
因為周子瑜跟大家說紗夏歐逆身體不舒服並希望自己能夠照顧她所以就叫經紀人載她們回宿舍了，當然，保姆車裡的曖昧氣息都已煙消雲散了。  
  
將湊崎紗夏抱至自己的床上，簡單的為她做一下清理，後也爬上床躺在她的旁邊，見她習慣性的埋進自己的脖頸裡，心裡一柔，這次真的是累壞她了...  
  
在閉上眼前，周子瑜不禁在想：

「我們之間到底是誰綁住了誰？是妳囚住了我還是我困住了妳？如果沒有答案那就互相利用直到其中一方膩煩為止好了...」

-tbc-


End file.
